1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spherical cyclone which separates solid or liquid particles mixed with gases and floating therein into clean gases and particles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is generally known a cyclone as a means for separating solid or liquid particles mixed with gases and floating therein into clean gases and particles.
A conventional cyclone will be described in reference to drawings.
FIG. 5 shows a front sectional view of a conventional cyclone. FIG. 6 shows the plan view.
As shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, a conventional cyclone B consists of a body 101 which separates particles from gases, an introduction pipe 102 which introduces particle-containing gases into the body, a gas exhaust pipe 103 which exhausts the gases separated from the particles within the body therefrom and a particle ejection pipe 104 which ejects the particles separated from the gases within the body therefrom.
The body 101 consists of an upper cylindrical portion 101a and a lower conical portion 101b.
The particle-containing gases which have been introduced into the body 101 through the introduction pipe 102 are caused to descend whirling along the inner wall surfaces of the upper portion 101a. During this period of time the particles are subjected to a centrifugal force to move towards the direction of the wall of the upper portion 101a for separation from the whirling stream. The separated particles descend along the inner wall of the lower portion 101b to be ejected from the particle ejection pipe 104 to the outside of the body 101. The gases separated from the particles are reduced in whirling or rotating diameter. Then an ascending current is formed at the center of the current. The gases are exhausted through the gas exhaust pipe 103 out of the body 101.
According to the conventional technology as stated above, the body of the cyclone is composed of an upper cylindrical portion and a lower conical portion, so that the entire structure has to be vertically long, resulting in an impossibility of making it compact. A whirling current is developed in the upper part of the cylindrical portion of this cyclone to separate the particles by a centrifugal force. The cylindrical structure of the upper portion causes the pressure loss of the current to be increased, which requires a blower generating a large gas volume.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a spherical cyclone which is compact in volume, low in pressure loss and works with a blower which develops a small gas volume to solve the above problems.